The Crowded Subway
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: How did I get myself into this mess? All I did was get on a subway, I didn't mean to get on the bad side of any sadistic businessman! KisaIta AU, semexdominant!uke


**A/N: Another one-shot! I am on a roll, umph! And let me warn you guys now... this one is _pretty_ up there in pervertedness. Then again... it was inspired by a futanari doujin (no futa in here) and we know how the _last_ futa-doujin inspired fic went (see: The Cherry-Popping Love-Love Special)... **

**So, we have some KisaIta! semexdominant!uke! Confused? Please... read on. **

**Disclaimer - Meh. Naruto doesn't make sense as of right now. I don't own it. **

* * *

"See you later Hoshigaki-kun!" Hoshigaki Kisame, age 17, six foot three, beach-bronzed skin from a childhood living in one of the few remaining fishing-towns in the nation of the rising sun, and messy cobalt hair waved off his classmates as he rushed to catch the train home.

His parents had decided that moving to Tokyo would be the best for their son's future and, so far, it looked as though they had been right. The teen's height and strength made him a shoe-in for half of his high school's sports teams and he just needed to start studying for his college-entrance exams and he would be on the fast track to making his parents proud.

..If only the trains of Tokyo were a fast-track to _anywhere_. Crowded and packed like sardine cans, noisy despite all the signs that said to respect your fellow passenger. And with Kisame being a tall, muscular example of a young man, he could help but bump into others and be bumped into on a constant basis.

The train skidded to a stop, Kisame sighing, "Four more to go." When the doors slid open, of course more people rushed in: businessmen trying to get home for dinner or to a bar for a drink. The bluenette tried to move to lean against the window to allow the incoming businessmen some room. However, one of them caught his eye.

He was sure that they were in their thirties, but they looked like they were barely pushing eighteen. His long, midnight locks were tied back into a loose pony-tail and his dove-white skin was complimented so well by his clean, pressed suit.

_'Wow...'_ Kisame thought, blinking as he looked at the other, _'And here I thought that all businessmen were stuffy, old bastards...'_

The train jolted as it started up again, sending Kisame over and nearly barreling the other to the floor. "Shit!" The student gritted as he struggled to regain his bearings. When he was sure that they were both okay, he immediately bowed his head, "Sorry about that." The businessman chuckled, his voice somewhat deep yet soft enough to cause a relaxing effect to anyone who heard it,

"That's more than alright; don't worry about it."

_'Phew!'_ Mentally, the bluenette gave a sigh of relief, _'He's really nice for a businessman too...'_ The train jolted, a kink in the tracks, causing Kisame to move forward, "Damn! I'm really sorry about this!"

The brunette, who stood a head and a half shorter than Kisame, chuckling again, "Your parents must be proud; not many kids remember their manners these days." The train shook, both men being brought closer together. However, the sudden proximity allowed Kisame to take in new details about the businessman.

_'His skin is really soft... And his hair... He must take real good care of it for it to stay so shiny. Actually..."_ His eyes moved downwards on their own volition, inspecting the new found curves of the other, _"Even being a guy, he has a better body than most of the girls I know..."_

One of the other passengers bumped into the young businessman from behind, knocking him forward and causing him to accidentally brush his lips against the student.

_'Oh God...'_ Kisame gulped, feeling his face begin to _glow_ in a blush.

"Oh dear!" The brunette smiled as he pulled away, "Now it's _my_ turn to apologize. So sorry about that." However, Kisame was more than a bit far gone at that point. You had to understand, he was a growing boy: he had urges. That and the fact that he had never had time for a girlfriend or boyfriend so...

He was still a virgin.

_'He's a guy...'_ His mind tried to process its thoughts, only resulting in short bursts, _'But his lips are so soft and sticky like a girl's... And they're sweet too... Oh shit!'_

To his complete embarrassment, Kisame felt a growing bulge in his pants from all the close contact. _'Oh, come on! A hard-on? HERE?'_ Things got worse when the other turned around to try and look at the map on the wall to check what stores were on this train's route. The motion introduced Kisame's straining stiffy to his backside.

_'God damn it, his ass is soft and perky like a girl's too! Damn, what I wouldn't give to squeeze it...'_ Yet, his fantasizing was cut off when he realized that his cock was beginning to rub up against the brunette's ass through their pants. He flinched as he saw the businessman realize that something was amiss, hoping that he would look down while the student tried to think of any disgusting image that would make his erection go away.

His hopes were shattered when, to his complete mortification, the brunette looked down at his crotch and saw the tent there. "Um..." Kisame gulped, his mind racing to think of what he could say to remedy this situation, "Let me explain. You see, it's not what you think..."

Out of nowhere, the businessman's attitude and demeanor did a complete 180 as he went from kind and sweet to furious and cruel. He roughly cupped the bluenette through his pants, Kisame nearly choking from the force used.

"Oh, quiet down you little pervert~!"

"What?" Kisame shook his head, "Wait, I – Oh God!" The young businessman had pressed the heel of one hand into the hardened flesh while the other made quick work of the button and zipper of the school pants: pulling the rampant erection out of the teen's boxers when it was able. "Wait, stop! It's not like I was _trying_ to molest you! Please, I'm sorry – Damn..."

The businessman tightened his grip on the thick, hard, veined cock: slowly pumping his hand as he clicked his tongue, "Typical pervert. You just _forced_ this thing onto my backside and started _grinding_ it against me. If that doesn't scream 'pervert', then what does?" The soft hands on his cock, with their snug grip and smooth motions, were making Kisame dizzy as he whispered back,

"But _you're_ the one grabbing me down there!"

"Please!" The brunette huffed, "So the little pervert thinks that he can play the victim? I must say that I'm a bit disappointed... Then again, maybe I should just raise this cock up in the air and scream 'pervert!'?"

Kisame, horrified at the thought, shook his head, "Please. Please no..."

"Then _maybe_ you should quiet down. All this noise will attract attention." Even as the businessman was taunting the poor student, there were murmurs of curiosity from the other passengers. "Or are you the type of boy who gets off on being seen playing dirty? This is just _too_ funny!" His chuckles had turned into cruel laughs, "On top of being a little pervert, you're also an exhibitionist? For shame..."

"Stop teasing me and let go! I'm not a pervert!" Kisame gritted out. The businessman wasn't discouraged, however, he kept stroking before he smiled,

"If that's the case... Then you should be able to hold out until the next station, right?" He lowered one of the hands from the dripping shaft to play with the large balls hanging underneath.

"Not there!" The student groaned, biting his lip in a desperate attempt to distract himself from the forced-upon pleasure.

"If you cum inside this train," The brunette chuckled, "You'll never be able to explain yourself, will you~?"

After a few more minutes of teasing and pumping, Kisame had successfully kept himself from losing it then and there. "My my," The businessman gave a low whistle, "You sure are hanging in there for a pervert.

"_Approaching 000 Station... Approaching 000 Station..."_ The automatic route-tracker of the train announced.

_'Thank God...'_ Kisame thanked his lucky stars that his hellish torture was going to end. But the businessman had other ideas.

A cunning smirk graced his lips as he stated, "Time to take it up a notch."

"Huh?"

Before Kisame knew it, the businessman was pulling out a series of tricks and techniques that would make a porn star jealous: rubbing his smooth palms over the head, tracing each and every sensitive vein along the shaft, dancing his fingers along the engorged member to create a tickling, yet still pleasurable sensation, and many, _many_ more. "Come on then!" He frowned when Kisame was still managing to resist, "Hurry up and cum so you can prove how much of a pervert you are!"

Unfortunately, when the brunette focused his attentions on the flared, sensitive head, the young student was undone. Despite all his attempts to hold it back, he came with a groan that he desperately tried to keep in: his hot, sticky load spraying out all over the businessman's hands. "No..." He covered his humiliated face with his palms, trying to block everything out.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. It wasn't like the orgasm wasn't good, in fact, it was at _least_ thrice as good as any jerk-off session he had by himself. But in a public place? With all these people around?

He sincerely hoped that once he got off of this train, no one would remember that he had gotten on. The train finally rolled to its stop, people filing out and filing in. "Oh my..." The black-haired businessman smirked as he licked up the thick, sticky substance on his hand, "Such a shame. Oh my, such an overpowering smell..." He swallowed the bit of cum he had in his mouth before seizing Kisame's arm and commanding, "Come along, my little pervert..."

* * *

A private bathroom-stall in the train station was their destination: the businessman locking the door behind them before turning and demanding, "Your pants. Drop them."

"Please sir..." Kisame sniffled, hating how desperate his voice sounded, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you in the train. But can I _please_ just go home?"

"Drop them!" The brunette snapped, the student quickly undoing his pants the rest of the way and allowing them to drop to the floor. To his horror, he had managed to get semi-hard under all this humiliation. "Well, look at this..." The businessman smiled, ghosting his delicate fingers over the flesh that was under his discerning eyes, "For such a perverted little boy, I do have to admit that you're well-hung. How old are you, my little pervert?"

Kisame gritted out his response, averting his eyes, "S-seventeen..."

"Now, don't act like that." The brunette shook his head, "You certainly weren't protesting on the way here, were you? I know why~" Kisame was left standing as the other knelt down to his knees, "I bet you were just _burning_ with anticipation; hoping that you might get to stick this monstrous cock into my poor, unwilling mouth, weren't you?"

A shocked expression cut across Kisame's still-burning face, "You... you aren't _serious_?" He gulped, "Are you?"

"Well..." The businessman hummed, "Let me think..." He moved just a few scant millimeters from the cock's reach, waggling his tongue in a teasing matter as he taunted, "I can't say I'm too-willing to put this dick in my mouth. Especially when its so pungent and still covered in cum..." Even as he was taunting the poor boy, the brunette's breath would dance across the thick member: the flesh twitching with every word.

"Mm~!" He continued his teasing, "Almost there~! Just a little more and I would be licking all over your dirty cock! Hm, maybe I should just stop there? So many decisions..."

_'Why is he fucking around like this?'_ Kisame howled in his mind as the older man's taunts were causing his cock to harden up to an almost painful degree. _'He's already humiliated me enough, why won't he just go? But... wait a minute...'_ He looked around, _'There's... no one here... I suppose I could... But then I would be playing into his hands... Damn it, what should I do?'_

A playful look in the dark eyes below gave him his answer. "I'm sorry!" He shouted before burying his thick member into the other's mouth: pushing until he hit the base of his throat.

"Mm~!" The businessman moaned as the hot, engorged length made itself home.

And on Kisame's end, he couldn't believe it: he was actually getting a blow-job! Well, he would have preferred it on a different basis, but this was fine! "It's in... It's... It's really inside!" And the businessman wasn't satisfied with that: he began moving his head back and forth off of the cock in his mouth, lapping around it and tightening his lips to create a perfect suction. "Fuck, I can;t! I can't last long with you doing that!" He tried to use an arm to hold the brunette's head in place, but the businessman kept on fucking his throat with the captive cock. After a while, he pulled off in favor of suckling the head. "No!" The student shouted, "You know I'm sensitive there!"

The businessman kept on sucking, playing with the younger male's balls until, with one harsh suck and an almost _pained_ grunt from Kisame, he found his mouth flooded with thick, white cum.

"Shit..." Kisame panted, bracing himself against the wall as he tried to regain his bearings. Meanwhile, the brunette was too busy eating the cum in his mouth: some of it dripping onto his chest as he unbuttoned his jacket and the shirt under it.

"Such a little pervert! Look at you, trying to drown me with your cum! You have _no_ shame at all~!"

"Sorry," The blue-haired student panted, "That was my first time doing something like that, so..."

"What's that?" The businessman asked, a look of surprise on his face before he chuckled, "To think that a mere virgin could turn out to be such a filthy pervert. You..." He began removing his clothing completely: revealing his feather-soft skin and drop-dead figure once his jacket and and pants had been removed, leaving only his socks and shoes, "Deserve quite the punishment."

Struggling to stand up straight, Kisame rasped out, "What do you mean 'punishment'?"

"Now don't act like you don't know." The businessman prowled over to the student, like a predatory cat, removing his shirt and running his fingers over the rippling muscles that were revealed to his eyes. Then, he did something that Kisame was sure would have made him cum right there on the spot if he hadn't already.

The brunette turned around and, after undoing his hair-tie and allow his hair to lay over his shoulders, spread his ass-cheeks with one hand while the other slowly removed the blue butt-plug that had been inside. "I know, a sight like this is almost more than a pervert like you can handle isn't it? Well..."

Kisame was sure that he almost bit his bottom lip clean in two when the businessman began rubbing his entrance against the head of his cock. "Given how stiff your cock is, you've clearly been looking forward to this opportunity... Or are you just playing dumb?"

"Stop it..." _'I won't be able to hold back if you keep doing that...'_ Kisame added mentally, sweat cascading down his face and chest from all the strain he was being put through.

"What's that~?" The businessman smiled, "I can't hear you~!"

A boy can only take so much.

"Please!" The student shouted, "I can't take it anymore! Please punish me!" The businessman smirked before sitting the boy on the toilet seat and climbing into his open lap. Sitting with that hard, muscular chest pressed to his back, he tightened his legs together before positioning his body over the dripping penis and descending.

"There... we go." He panted. However, Kisame... was confused.

"Wait... Is it in?" It definitely _felt_ like something smooth and warm was gripping him. But something was off. And, in fact, the businessman let out a sadistic laugh,

"Aw... Afraid not..." Then, Kisame looked over the man's shoulder and saw the head of his cock being compressed between pale, downy thighs.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, tears actually beginning to fall from his eyes, "Why? Why would you even _do_ something like that? How _could_ you?"

The businessman shook his head, still chuckling that taunting chuckle, "Because I' _punishing_ you, remember~? Honestly, did you think that I would let you have sex with me _that_ easily?"

"You are seriously fucked up..." Kisame sniffed, trying to remove the brunette from his lap. However, he simply went on,

"Poor baby... Here you thought that your days of virginity were over. But you're still nothing more than a pervert, and as such," He began circling his sinful hips, his feather-down skin stroking Kisame in s teasing dance of unfulfilled pleasure, "You deserve nothing more than my thighs. Oh, don't cry..." He broke off into a chuckle as he felt the other trembling from his slowly falling tears, "Here... Even though its just my thighs, it's still nice right?"

Kisame didn't agree. "NO!" He shouted, "This isn't what I want! I want to have sex!"

"That will _never_ happen young man," The businessman explained, going on with his teasing, "I could _never_ see myself having sex with a little pervert like you." The brunette then opened his thighs up, glossy pre-cum shining on his skin as he positioned himself so that Kisame's cock was nestled against his hole. "Now. Listen closely: I've made it _perfectly_ clear as to where I stand on this. However, if you were to thrust forward even the _tiniest_, _little_, bit..." He scarcely moved his hips back to illustrate his point, "You could just slide right in. However, that would be classified as rape. And if you even _think_ about raping me, I will _never_ forgive you. Understand?"

Such a predicament... Kisame was in between a hot iron and a hard place at this moment in time. If he didn't do anything, _maybe_ he would be free to go. However, if he left this place, he might be too embarrassed to ever attempt sexual activities again. And what if he _did_ move forward? What would the businessman do.

The bluenette made the mistake of looking down, those pale, soft butt-cheeks beckoning to him.

He took a deep breath... And counted to three...

One...

Two...

"Ahn~!" The businessman moaned as that hot, heavy cock has pushed into his ass. He let the student pump into him a few times before he turned and smirked, "So... You finally decided to go ahead and rape me, huh? Such a filthy little pervert..."

Not one to lay there and be submissive, he began to bounce up and down, laughing all the while, "So, how does it feel to rape me?"

"Amazing..." The student panted as he sawed his aching flesh in and out of the other's hot, tight hole, "I never imagined... sex would feel so incredible..."

That statement got a laugh from the businessman, "'Sex'? What you're doing, forcibly taking advantage of my body, is _clearly_ rape! Don't you realize that?"

"Your nipples..." The student, in a haze of lust, whispered when he began to pinch and pluck at the pink, perked buds on the businessman's chest, "They're beautiful..."

"How pathetic," The panting businessman rolled his eyes, not blinking twice when he was forced to the ground: the thrusts beginning anew, "You probably don't even hear me right now~! All you care about is getting off; like I'm nothing more than a sex-toy! Hello~! Are you still conscious in there?"

"It's so tight... I feel like my cock is going to melt away..."

"You're like a dog: so focused on coming that you can't even think straight. Come on," The older male braced himself up onto his palms, "If you don't answer, I'm going to leave you here!"

That, for Kisame's lust-drenched mind, was too horrible a possibility to even consider.

"Please, no!" He panicked, "It's good! It's _really_ good!" He quickly spoke between thrusts, "You're the best sex-toy ever! You feel amazing around me, I've never felt anything like it!"

"Ha!" The businessman laughed, looking at the desperate teen thrusting into him, "So you finally admitted it! You really are the lowest of the perverts!" It was then that the businessman decided to really show off his demeaning vocabulary, speaking with every thrust into his hot core, "Damn pervert! Molester! Rapist! Criminal! Defiler! Masturbation-junkie! Premature-ejaculator!"

The insults, to a lesser person, would have sent them off in a flurry of tears. However, Kisame hardly took any of it to mind: the tight heat around his cock wiped away all thoughts except for that of releasing his heavy load inside of the taunting businessman.

"I see that look in your eyes," The businessman sneered, the gesture a bit lost as the pleasure was beginning to get to him, "I bet a pervert such as you intends to pour a hot load of filthy cum directly inside of my ass. Isn't that right?" Rather than fight back, however, the businessman turned himself around, Kisame's cock not too far from his entrance, and pushed himself back on: clamping his legs around the teen's back.

"I'll never forgive you," He panted, "If you do! In fact, I'll run to the police and tell them that you raped me. Unless..." He laughed, "An impressive dick like this is really a waste with just you using it. I know! I'll adopt you as my own little sex-slave, how about that, h-" He was cut off when the teen covered his lips with his own: the two sharing a hot, messy lip-lock for a few minutes before Kisame pulled back, panting as he kept up his thrusting,

"Go ahead... Go ahead and take me as your sex-slave..! I'll do it without complaint sir..."

"The name..." The businessman grabbed the teen's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes, "Is Uchiha Itachi. You would do well to remember that."

"Uchiha-sama..." The teen panted, quickly approaching his limit, "Can I please cum inside..? Please..?"

"Hmph," Itachi huffed, "You'd do it anyway. But asking my permission... So polite of you. Even though you're still a perverted scum-bag."

Kisame hardly heard anything past the first sentence: he already felt his body tensing up for another orgasm, the blood rushing in his ears in a deafening roar. Itachi laughed at the desperate teen thrusting away into him like a jackhammer,

"Keep in mind, I'm going to abuse you for the rest of your life as my little sex-toy!"

"I don't care... As long as I'm near you, I don't care..." Three more thrusts accompanied by Itachi clenching his inner muscles in a delectable rhythm found both men screaming as they came: Itachi's cum splashing over both of their chests the same time he felt his ass filled to the brim with hot, thick cum.

Both bodies slumped to the filthy bathroom floor, Kisame utterly exhausted. However, the businessman moved himself up and placed the most gentle kisses around his panting mouth. However, his cruelty was still ever-present:

"I'll never forgive you for as long as you live. I hope you're ready..."

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Yes. … Yes. … No, you shouldn't worry Fujiwara-san..." Itachi smiled as he was in the middle of a business call. He was currently laying in his king-sized bed inside his lavish company-condo: a scarlet, silk robe draped over his shoulders. "Mm..." A soft moan left his lips before he quickly explained, "Oh no, I'm fine. Now, about your account... Yes. … Yes, I understand. Well, I will get right on that. Thank you for calling and tell your wife that I said hello."

The brunette gently placed his mobile on the nearby nightstand before he reach his hands down, a lustful hiss passing his lips as he forced Kisame's head, that was already pleasuring his cock, down further.

"Good boy..." He smirked, chuckling as he looked upon the studded dog-collar he had placed around the teen's neck, "As soon as you get me to cum, I'll let you have your will with my ass, okay? Does that sound good my little pervert?"

Cobalt locks shook as Kisame gave an enthusiastic nod of his head: doubling up on his efforts much to Itachi's delight.

* * *

**A/N: **

**...**

**Anyone feel like reviewing after that? Anyone? **

**Pllleeeeaaassseee? **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
